


Mental Health you Ignorant Slut

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: Madame Pomfrey described the "Gryffindor Catastrophe of the Year" and the best possible outcome for a second year Ravenclaw. Office Jokes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Mental Health you Ignorant Slut

Based on how often Madame Pomfrey saw Fred and George Weasley she didn’t think anything of the odd questions they normally asked. If she answered honestly, they were less likely to come back so soon with more injuries. However, there were occasions where she wished she bit her tongue.

Such as the time that Fred asked about invisibility potions nonchalantly and George showed up a week later with a missing leg, thumb, and eyebrow. 

Or the time where George asked about calming draughts, and Fred came in on an overdose. 

However, this isn’t a story of one of those times. 

“So, what exactly is the difference between depression and sadness,” he asked. 

Fred made a comment about running into a little Ravenclaw girl he often saw sitting alone and holding back tears. In which I made a comment that I hopped she was just sad rather than depressed. 

I went on to inform him of the difference, between the two. Which led to what we now call the “Gryffindor Catastrophe of the Year.”

Fred Weasley was on the astronomy tower shouting to the ever-growing crowd below. 

“My life! Oh, my life!”

“Fred what’s wrong?” Hermione called up to him. Both of them having to use the Sonorus charm to be able to hear each other.

“Everything's wrong, the stress of my modern life has caused me to go into a depression,” he said with dramatic arm movements. 

“Depression? Isn't that just a fancy word for feeling bummed out?” George called up to him. 

“Hermione you ignorant slut.”

The Miss Granger became very annoyed that he couldn’t seem to distinguish the difference between her and his twin. 

“Depression is a very serious illness! It is a mood disorder that causes a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest. Over 14 people per 100,000 people commit suicide every year, according to a 1980-1995 study.”

“Is that the last year that data was available?” Granger called back to him.

“Yes,” His voice cracked, which resulted in giggles from the crowd around us.

“My head is in such pain! And turmoil!” he continued while pacing back and forth.

“Don't do anything rash,” George called back to him. 

“And that is why I’m going to jump off the tower!” Fred called down seemingly talking to himself. 

“What are the odds that any of this is real?” Minerva whispered to me. 

“10,000 to 1,” I replied. 

“You know were just going to save you right?” Hermione shouted getting annoyed. 

“Damn it Granger, you’re crusin’ for a brusin’,” Fred whined.

“Why are you the way that you are?” she hollered back.

Although the dialogue was very entertaining, I’m not going to bore you with the details. Eventually Miss Granger and the other Weasley twin were able to convince him how much he was loved and cared for and shouldn’t jump. 

Then after a gallant bow he went on to explain that this was just a skit, but many people might be suffering silently and alone. They should know there is always help, and they should use their perfects, friends, family, teachers, heads of houses, and myself as a resource to get better. 

As much as I would like to blow it off a silly joke, later that day a second year Ravenclaw girl came in to talk about her mental health. 

I would also like to blow off the fact that I saw a flash of red and gold in a gap in the door once Anna began to open up.

However, you and I both know that it was important and significant. 

Despite the constant jokes and harassment Fred Weasley got for doing the skit, when he looked over and saw Anna smiling and laughing with her friends again, he knew it was worth it.


End file.
